


Без названия

by MadBefouler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadBefouler/pseuds/MadBefouler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просто рад, что этот чертов год закончился.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия

**Author's Note:**

> Просто маленькая зарисовка, почти никак не связанная с сюжетом сериала.
> 
> Автору очень нужна бета, ибо он безграмотное быдло.   
> Спасибо всем, кто дочитает до конца :)   
> Собственно, опыт небольшой, так что...

Высоко в темном небе разлетается брызгами крови салют. У всех праздник, но перед глазами другая картина. Она будто высечена на обратной стороне век: от нее не избавиться, ее не стереть. Вокруг все ликуют, а ты видишь, как в него снова и снова вонзаются острые когти на уровне сердца, как они идут вверх, оставляя ужасные глубокие борозды, сочащиеся черной кровью, как большая ладонь хватает за горло и начинает душить. На твоих руках кровь, много крови. Она, кажется, идет из раненого бока. И от ее вида ты начинаешь выпадать из реальности. И тут же перед глазами улыбающиеся лица друзей, празднующих новый год. И та картина уже в прошлом. В старом году, который убежал несколько минут назад, забрав с собой все самое ужасное, что с ними случилось. Где-то сбоку ты слышишь счастливые вопли Эллисон, которая сидит на плечах у Скотта. Чуть левее Айзек пьет из горла шампанское как воду, коим оно для оборотней и является. И даже вечно хмурый Бойд улыбается, споря о чем-то с Эрикой. Но единственное, что заставляет тебя успокоиться это его руки, которые обхватывают тебя со спины поперек груди.

\- Эй, Стайлз, что стряслось? 

\- Да нет, - разворачиваешься в его объятьях, - все просто замечательно! С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? Стайлз в норме, его жизни ничего не грозит. 

\- Твое сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди. – Дерек двигает бровями. 

\- Я просто очень рад, что этот чертов год закончился.


End file.
